Decisions Of The Heart
by Wandering Prophet
Summary: An elf, who has lost her freedom to lord Sauron, must embark on a journey and fullfil an evil deed. but when the time comes, where does her faitfullness lie?
1. Default Chapter

Decision of the Heart

Chapter 1: Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this? OK, so far I only own Annawen. Just about everything else belongs to the almighty Tolkien. I don't know if the guards belong to me. Probably not but just tell me.

A/N: This idea just popped into my head one day and I decided to write it. Tell me how you like it thus far and maybe I'll continue. Keep the flames in the sandbox please.

She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. She flinched when his bony fingers caressed her skin. She could do nothing; she was frozen on the spot.

"You do not want to anger your lord now do you?" the orc who had been sent to retrieve her asked.

She spit in his face.

"That will get you another two weeks in here!" he screamed and slammed her cell door while he wiped off her saliva from his face.

Annawen slumped on the ground. She had been in the same cell for nearly a year now. But it hadn't always been like this. 

Four years ago her village was attacked by orcs. She fought to defend her home but was captured soon after slaying many of the villains. They brought her here, Mordor.

For two years she was put in a cell along with five other captured elves. The others were called by one of the servants and never returned. Annawen had worked as a servant for a year, disobeyed a rule, and was sent back to her cell.

One servant came back and told her she had a job to do requested by Lord Sauron. She refused. Everyday a new person came back and asked her the same question and each day she refused.

"You think they would have gotten the hint by now."

The following day the same servant returned and asked the same question yet again. Before she had time to spit at him, he dragged her out of the cell.

"Your lord has requested that you join him for a little meeting."

"He is not my lord. I refuse to be in his presence! Unhand me!" She kicked at him but he never released his grip on her wrist.

He took her to a large, open room. It was dark, and had but one chair inside. There was only one door which the orc quietly slipped out of and locked. 

_"Great,"_ she thought. _"I'm locked inside the throne room to be forced into one of his evil schemes."_

Annawen didn't have to wait long before the throne room door opened. Another orc entered and calmly walked towards her. 

"You have been selected by Lord Sauron to complete this task set before you," he began. "You are to follow a group of men, a wizard, a dwarf, and an elf. They carry something of great importance. You are to kill the bearer of this object and the elf which accompanies him. When you have completed this task you return to Mordor immediately. You will be closely watched so do not attempt to runaway. For if you do, you will be hunted and slain."

"I refuse to do this!" Annawen screamed.

"Whither you chose to or not you will complete this task." He motioned for two of the guards to come over. "Please escort her back to her cell."

They grabbed hold of her and attempted to drag her away. "You will never win! I shan't do his dirty work for him!" she yelled as she tried to wriggle free from the guardsman's grasp.

***

"Are you prepared to depart?" a guard asked Annawen from the other side of the bars.

"No. I'm not going to do this."

"Allow me to change your mind," he sneered with an evil grin and opened the cell door. He walked up to her and slapped her face. "Now, are you ready to leave?"

She held her face where it was already starting to bruise and glared up at him. "No."

"You will soon regret your choice." He smiled and drew his club.

Annawen's eyes grew wide with fright. After two nasty blows to the head, she was out cold.

***

A few hours later Annawen awoke. Blood ran down the side of her head and her cheek was puffy and sore from where the orc had hit her. Her blond tresses were matted and streaked with dried blood. Her smooth elven complexion was lost due to many little cuts and bruises.

Soon after the guard walked back in. "Have you reconsidered your choice?" She was silent. "Speak she-elf!"

"Yes," Annawen said quietly.

"Good. Come, for we have much to do."

Annawen followed wordlessly as he led her into another room. He gave her a set of clothes, a pack filled with food and drink, and a map.

"You will follow this trail until you meet with the fellowship," he said pointing at the map with a long finger. "Once you meet with them you will pose as a lost elf that was attacked by orcs in the night. You will gain their trust first and then slay the two. Once your task is completed, return to Mordor. If you succeed, you will be granted your freedom."

"I agree."

"Good. A guard will escort you as far as the Black Gate. From there on you will follow the map."

An orc was called over and walked Annawen to the gate. The gate closed behind her. She was alone.

"I suppose I should start on my way." She adjusted her pack and followed the path which was laid out on her map.

A/N: Should I continue with this fic? It's up to you guys whether or not. Because if nobody reviews this without flaming, I'm not even going to bother. So give me some feedback people! And remember, don't flame it. I see no point in flaming because I can and will delete it. So with that said push the little purple/blue button in the lower left hand corner and give me your opinion. Thanx!

~Tap-dancing Hobbit


	2. Finding of the Fellowship

Chapter 2: Finding the Fellowship

A/N: I want to take the time to say thanks to all my reviewers. Even though my friend Fuzzy Hobbit was forcing me to continue with this fic I had my doubts. But your reviews are what pushed me to write. So I dedicate this chapter to my first four reviewers. Much love, ya'll!

"Darling, only you are the life among the dead" –Evanescence "Bring Me to Life"

"We shall rest here tonight," Aragorn said after returning from scouting the area. He was leading the remaining eight members now since Gandalf had fallen into darkness weeks before.

Gimli plopped down onto the cold, hard ground and sighed. The hobbits excluded themselves from the rest and whispered amongst themselves. Legolas sat down on a rock a few feet away from the dwarf as he was still cautious of him. He sat there quietly with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands in thought. Although the wizard had fallen over a month earlier, his heart still ached over witnessing one of his first deaths. Boromir and Aragorn went in search of wood for a fire.

***

Annawen had heard a voice. She was sure of it. She had been traveling for almost two months and still had not found the fellowship. She walked hesitantly towards the supposed voice.

"Aragorn, I am fine! Let me be."

"Your face has fallen, you hardly eat, and there is a certain gleam in your eyes. What is it?"

"Nothing! Now, will this be sufficient wood for tonight?"

"Yes. Come Boromir, I fear the hobbits have worn the elf's patience thin by now."

_"Hobbits! Elves!" _she thought. _"I must be right at their camp. I should wait until nightfall to be certain though."_

***

Annawen pulled out her knife which she was given just before she left. It glistened in the moonlight and the servant's orders replayed in her mind.

_"When you reach the fellowship you will cut your arms and all visible skin to make it appear as if you were attacked. I give you this knife for that purpose only."_

She turned the knife over in her hands; not yet ready to mutilate herself. "Here goes nothing." Annawen brought the blade to her arm and dug into her skin. Blood began to seep through the wound and she pulled down, making the hole into a gash.

Annawen did this several times to all exposed skin and various other places among her body, until she was content that she looked as though she had indeed been attacked.

She walked to the campsite feeling a bit woozy. She was losing blood quickly; she hadn't meant for this to happen. _"If only I can make it to their camp."_

Her breathing had long since become jagged as she approached the camp. "Help…somebody…I…" she began. She saw a dark figure of a man rush over to her before she blacked out from the blood loss.

***

It was still dark when Annawen awoke. She heard two of the men talking and listened with interest.

"Can we trust her?"

"We cannot be sure until she awakens."

"What happened to her? Is she going to live?"

"I know not what has happened to her but she will live. The wounds will take time to heal but she will be fine in due time."

Annawen decided to let her appearance be known and that she was alive. "Excuse me? Can either of you tell me where I am?"

She must have startled one of the men because when she spoke he jumped about a foot into the air.

"We will answer your question when we have learnt your name and more about you."

"My name is Annawen."

"Well, Annawen, what are you doing here in the forest? It is far too dangerous for a woman to be traveling by herself."

"I wasn't alone. I was traveling with my betrothed and many of his kin. We were ambushed three days ago by orcs in the forest. Many were slain but I managed to get away. I was recently attacked again in the woods by the same pack. Now that you know more about me, who are you?"

"Strider," the dark-haired man replied. He had also been the one asking the questions. "That is all I will tell you and that is all you need to know until morn. It is late and we should rest." He turned to a man by the name of Boromir. "Get Legolas. He can keep an eye on her since he does not need as much sleep."

The man, Boromir, returned with a blond-haired elf. _"He must be the one."_ His long blond hair had two braids on each side of his head and he had bright green eyes. He was handsome; she had to give him that.

"Legolas? Will you stand guard over her tonight?" Strider asked.

"I will." The two men turned and left, leaving the two elves together.

"What is your name?" Legolas asked.

"Annawen. And yours?"

"Legolas. Where are you from?"

"Lorien. You must be a Mirkwood elf. The leaves gave it away."

"I am," he said, a bit surprised that she knew. "You should rest. Tomorrow you will no doubt be asked many questions."

Annawen didn't need telling twice. _"He doesn't seem so evil."_ "Legolas? Are you the only other elf here?" he nodded. _"That's what I feared." She didn't dwell on these thoughts for long for she was soon overcome by sleep._

***

"I've told you all I know!" Annawen cried, exasperated. "My village was attacked so we fled. Whilst on this journey to Rivendell we were ambushed by 50 or so orcs. I ran to avoid the wargs."

Boromir turned to Strider. "She is hiding something from us. She cannot be trusted!" he hissed.

"And you, Boromir?" he replied. "You too hold something from us. Are we not to trust you?"

"This is another matter entirely!"

"Is it? Is it different? For I see it not."

Boromir stormed off and Strider turned back to Legolas and Annawen. "Legolas? Did she try anything during the night?"

"Nay. She answered me a few questions then fell asleep. She tried nothing."

"Good. Do you feel trusting enough to let her venture with us until we can get her to safety? Lothlorien was attacked she says so she may be with us for a while. Is this alright with you?"

"Yes, my lord." A slight smile spread across the elf's face when he said this.

Strider pretended not to notice. "I put you in charge of watching her and for her wellbeing. There is still much we do not know about her though."

"I am not going to run away if that's what you're implying," Annawen said. "Nor am I going to attack you. I am in far to worse a condition for either."

"Still," Legolas said. "It is a wise decision to watch you for the first few days. I accept, Strider." He bowed and the man left to help in the preparation of breakfast.

Legolas turned to Annawen who was looking at him with a strange expression on her face. "Is something the matter, milady?"

Her whole body shook then suddenly stopped. "No, I'm…I'll be alright." _"Don't even think about getting too close to him. It could be the end of you." _

But Legolas had other plans for Annawen.

A/N: So, did that keep any of your attention? I hope so. I had this chapter all planned out in my head differently but this is the way it came out on paper. Anyway, review please. I also desperately need ideas for the upcoming chapter. So if you have any would you please send them to me? You can get my e-mail address from my bio page or just send it in a review. Another thing, which format did you like better? The one I used in Chapter 1 or Chapter 2? Thank you so much!


	3. Strong Arms

Chapter 3: Strong Arms

A/N: I'm still stuck. Muchas gracias to Videl-14 for the idea. I mean I was considering quitting this fic if I didn't get an idea from someone. Anyhoo, here we go.

"Without the mask where will you hide?" -Evanescence Everybody's Fool

"Annawen? Annawen, we are prepared to depart. You may pack your things and I will find you something to eat."

She opened her eyes, letting the sun slowly creep onto her face. Annawen realized that it was Legolas who had been speaking to her and nodded to him. "I'm up. I don't have any belongings other than what you see on me."

"Well, help one of the other members. I will return in a few moments."

Legolas turned and left Annawen alone. She saw that the man, Boromir, was loading things onto Bill the pony's back. Annawen rose, with difficulty for she was still sore, and walked over to Boromir. "Do you need any help?"

"Not from you," he spat.

Annawen could have killed him right there, had it not been too soon to even try anything. "Alright," she sighed, trying to keep her temper, and stalked off. 

Legolas returned a few minutes later with food for both of them. "Thanks," she murmured, trying to keep the anger in her from showing. 

He could sense her hostility thought but chose not to acknowledge it. "Are you sore?" he asked instead.

"A little. I'm still quite tired also."

"It will heal and we will rest in a few hours time."

"I hope so. We haven't even left yet and already I'm tired. It seems unnatural for me to be this tired though."

"You've been through a lot these last few days," Legolas replied.

"You have no idea."

_~~*~~_

_"I gotta keep up. I didn't think I would be this tired though."_ The fellowship had just departed a few hours before and was making their way to Caras Galadhon.

Annawen had been falling behind the other for some time now. Legolas turned around to see where she was because she was no longer by his side. He spotted her a few feet behind Gimli, who was the slowest. The prince ran back to her. "Are you well?"

"Umm…I…should be," she answered. Suddenly her vision blurred and Annawen became light-headed. "On second thought…I don't think..."

Annawen fainted. Had Legolas not been there she would have fallen. "Aragorn!" he called. "Hold everyone for a moment. Annawen has fainted."

"What happened?" the man asked, running up beside the two elves, concern showing on his usually stern face.

"She is too weak to go on. What shall we do with her? We still have a ways yet to go."

"Can you carry her?" It is little more that two days journey more but we will rest throughout the remainder.

Legolas nodded and lifted the elf into his strong arms. He placed his head to her chest to check for a heartbeat. "She still breathes," he said, relief sounding in his voice.

"Let's get her to the city," Aragorn commanded.

Annawen's eyes fluttered open. She moaned. "Where am I?" Her vision cleared slightly and she saw Legolas's worried face looking down at her. "What are you doing?"

"You fainted. We're going to seek the lord and lady of Lothlorien. Rest, we shall be there in a day's journey."

Annawen didn't refuse, for she was quite tired. She wrapped her arms around Legolas's neck and fell asleep against his chest.

_~~*~~_

It was nighttime by now. Legolas had awoken Annawen because they were now inside Lorien. He gently let her down so he could give his arms a much needed rest.

Annawen was oblivious to everything. She walked along soundlessly and wordlessly, following the fellowship with the exception of Legolas who walked behind. The only thing that brought her back to reality was an arrow pointed in her face.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," a smooth voice sneered.

The march warden spoke with a few of the members of the fellowship whilst Annawen, Sam, and Frodo stood behind in the back.

Haldir walked past Gimli after his crude remark about the elvish hospitality. He looked upon Frodo and Annawen and his eyes grew wide. "You bring more that one great evil here."

"Please," Aragorn pleaded. "We have been wearied with travel and grief. Lead us to the lord and lady that is all we ask."

"You can go no further," he replied.

Aragorn went to have a more private talk with Haldir while the remainder stayed behind.

Annawen sat on the cold ground, pulled her knees up to her chest, and her head lay in between them, looking at the ground. Legolas, sensing her distress, came and sat next to her.

"It's my fault, you know," she said to him. "All of this. If I weren't here you would be on your way. And for that I am sorry. I have caused enough damage to your fellowship. Maybe I should travel to Rivendell."

"Do not think like that," Legolas begged. "Haldir did say that we brought more that one great evil here. It is certainly not your fault."

"But it is! You and everyone else know it too. I shouldn't be here," she said quietly. 

Legolas did not have time to respond because Haldir walked up to them. "You will follow me."

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. I've been having a few personal problems lately. I might not accept anonymous reviews anymore because I've been receiving quite a few flames on another of my fics. I removed it in hopes that she would leave me alone. So if you don't have an account, just send your review to my e-mail address. Please review and don't flame it. If you don't like it, just stop reading it for crying out loud!


	4. Disclaimer Annoucment

Chapter 4/Disclaimer

I'm so sorry but this is not a chapter. I just realized that I have not been putting up a disclaimer. So here it is. I own nothing of Tolkien's. I own Annawen. So if you want to sue I don't think it's very wise because I'm only 14. You wouldn't get much money. Anyway, I'm so sorry that I forgot to put this up. Thank you!

~Tap-dancing Hobbit


	5. Decision of the Heart

Chapter 5: Decision of the Heart

A/N: I just took about 5 aspirin. That's not considered overdosing is it? You see, I just rode my horse, Slick, for about 4 hours. I have a horse show this weekend so I've been training pretty hard. I'll be going against some A-circuit people (I'm at like either B or C) so it's going to be tough. I'm sorry my updates haven't been too regular. I've been bogged down with preparing for TAKS, my regular tests, horse lessons, my collab (it's under the name Hobbitgirls, so check it out. It's a humor/romance fic), and oh so much other random crap. I hope this chapter makes up for it though! Oh and thanks once again to Videl-14 for the idea. She's my muse.

Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognize from Tolkien's wonderful stories.

"Am I too lost to be saved?" –Evanescence "Tourniquet"

"Legolas? Where is he taking us? And why were we blindfolded? This doesn't seem right," Annawen whispered. Haldir and his soldiers (are they called soldiers? I don't know. If you happen to know, would you please tell me in a review? Thank you) had blindfolded each of the members of the fellowship and was now leading them through the forest.

Haldir, who was put in charge of leading Annawen, shoved her rather hard. "Do not speak, She-elf," he hissed. "If it were not for Estel you would not even be here. So whilst you are in my presence you will keep your mouth shut."

"How can you treat a lady like that?!" Legolas questioned angrily. "It is not in your nature to act this way."

"It would do you well to keep your tongue in check as well, Prince Legolas," he growled.

Annawen turned her head to the quarreling elves. "Please, Legolas, stop. He has every right to speak to me as he does. We _are_ in his debt."

"Your friend is not as stupid as she looks," Haldir sneered. "She would be a decent wife, was she not so ratty-looking…and if she would learn how to hold her tongue."

"What has she done to make you act this way?! I have been standing here the entire time and she still has yet to do something ill-mannered," Legolas said.

(A/N: I just back from day one of my horse show. I didn't do too well. I got a third, a fourth, and three fifths…out of five people. So needless to say I'm not in the best of moods. Just thought I'd let you know.)

"Haldir, I'm sorry. I will not speak any longer. Now, may we continue?" Annawen asked hurriedly.

"Let's do. Rúmil? Would you lead us on to the Lord and Lady?" Haldir asked, turning to one of the nearby elves.

Legolas stood there in disbelief. _"How can she stand to be treated like that?!" _ He was outraged at the manner in which Haldir spoke to Annawen, and even more so that she had endured it. 

_"That bastard!" _Annawen thought. _"How dare he speak to me __is such a way?! I'm sure Sauron would not mind if I murdered one more than was required…"_

_~~*~~_

"I do not trust the girl," Haldir whispered to his brother, Rúmil, later that night as they rested and to make camp. "There is something odd about her that we have yet to find out."

Rúmil was silent throughout his conversation with Haldir. There was nothing strange about the she-elf in his eyes. But he trusted his brother and commander's thoughts and decisions. 

_~~*~~_

"I present to you, Lord Celeborn and his wife, Lady Galadriel, Lady of the Light," Haldir said, bowing his head as the couple entered.

"Nine there are and yet…" Celeborn began but Annawen was not listening. In fact, she could not for the voice of Galadriel filled her thoughts.

_"Lady Annawen, I welcome you to Lórien. But tell me, what brings you here with the fellowship? You were not of the original nine that set out from Rivendell."_

_"Indeed I was not. My village was attacked by orcs a few weeks past. My betrothed, I, and a couple of his family members managed to escape but they too were soon slain by a pack of rouge orcs."_

_"I see," _was all she said before turning to Boromir.

_~~*~~_

"What are they singing?" Sam asked Annawen later that night as they were setting up camp for the night.

"All I can say is that it is a lament for Gandalf the Grey. I sense that many in your fellowship are still grieving," she replied. "I will say no more."

Annawen had laid out her bed roll at the foot of one of the large trees, as did Legolas. When she realized how close his roll was to hers, she moved. And once again, Legolas followed.

"Why do you persist in following me, my lord?" she asked him. "Can you not see that I wish to sleep alone?"

"Forgive me, Annawen, I was merely doing what I was assigned to do by Strider when we first met. I do believe I was to keep watch over you," Legolas stated. "And I do trust that we agreed that my name was Legolas, not my lord."

Annawen let out an exasperated sigh. "I see that there is no way to get away from you, is there, Legolas?" He smiled. "Well, good-night then. Pleasant dreams until it be morrow."

_~~*~~_

_"Annawen."_

She stirred. It was almost dawn by the look of the stars and the moon. Annawen looked around her at the sleeping forms of her companions.

_"Annawen."_

Someone was calling her. She silently arose from her bed roll and followed where her mind was leading her. It brought her to a large clearing. It was deserted and for a moment she thought that she had been misled.

But soon Lady Galadriel appeared. She looked at Annawen as one would look at an escaped convict from a high security prison. "I know why you are here. I know of your plans in which you were sent to do."

Annawen stared at the ground. It was only a matter of time before all of Lothlórien knew now. _"I have to escape."_

"You need not run, Annawen. You have a choice. You can run now, I will not mention it to anyone; or you can run later."

"I do not understand!" she cried. "You speak in riddles!"

"Look into my mirror maybe that will clear a path for you." She removed a silver pitcher of water, and very carefully poured its contents into a birdbath. (A/N: Is it a birdbath? I thought it was a pan, but my friend Christy said it wasn't. So if you think it's a pan, tell me. Because I want to shove it in her face that _I_ was right, not her. If it is a birdbath, whoops!)

Annawen leaned in and heard the voice of Galadriel in her mind. _"Do not touch the water."_

At first all she could see was her reflection; a cut and scarred face loomed back at her. But the water soon became murky and an image appeared. It was her, sitting in her cell in Mordor, awaiting death. It then showed her at the Black Gate, clutching her pack close to her.

That soon faded and a new image formed. It was Boromir, sitting with Frodo on a log. Aragorn's face appeared and then dissipated into Legolas's fair face. Annawen smiled.

The water turned black, and Annawen thought the visions were over. But an image of her appeared. She was dressed in black, running through the forest. She was then seated in front of an orc, holding a bloody dagger out to him, her face to the ground. He smiled grimly, took the dagger from her, and ran the blade into her back. Her crumpled form lay on the ground bleeding.

Annawen looked up at Galadriel. "Is this what is to come? To be my future?" 

"It is if you carry out this fateful deed. But you have the power in your hands to change that…if you choose to use it."

"What must I do?" Annawen asked fearfully. She was dreading what was to become of her.

"Do you wish to harm Legolas now that you have grown feelings for him?"

"How did you…?"

"Do not dwell on how, Annawen. Answer the question."

Annawen pondered this for a moment. She did want her freedom. But from what she had just witnessed in the Lady's mirror, it did not seem possible. On the other hand, Legolas had grown to be quite dear to her…in more ways than one. "No, I do not wish to harm Legolas," she answered. 

"Very well," Galadriel said before turning to walk away.

"But how do I…" Annawen began, but the Lady was gone. Her crisp voice sounded in her mind though, _"Let your heart decide."_

A/N: So what did you think? I most certainly had fun writing it! Please don't kill me for making Haldir mean though. Thanks again Videl-14. I love you! Not like that! Pervs! Sheesh! Fan fiction readers! Oh, BTW, if any of you guys have been reading my Elissa fic, I'm going to be updating that soon. But there is an announcement on there that is crucial to the outcome of the story. Thank you, guys, for reading. I love you all! Don't forget to drop a review with any of your ideas (which are always welcome!) and your opinion, they really help!


	6. Remembrance

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N:** Alrighty then, peeps! It's my first chapter without Videl-14's help. I feel so alone! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations from me. I did quite well at my horse show two weeks ago. I was Champion the second day! *Does a happy dance* Sorry, I wasn't supposed to do that.

**Disclaimer:** I think not! Wait, Annawen is mine. So you no takey!

The next morning Annawen knew what she must do. Lady Galadriel's words had gotten through to her that she was not evil at heart and that she had a choice in the path of her future. On top of that, her mirror had shown her that Sauron could not be trusted.

So while everyone was eating breakfast that morning, Annawen contemplated just what she was going to say. She wanted to get it out in the open that she was sent to kill Legolas; she could not live a lie. There was so much she needed to say to these people whom had put their trust in her. What would be their reaction?

Legolas was the one who brought Annawen back to her senses. "Annawen? Aren't you going to eat anything?"

She nodded and accepted the plate that Sam held out to her. She was hungry but she felt that she could not eat until the truth about her was out. Instead of eating she just stared at her plate.

Annawen?" Aragorn asked. "Are you feeling well? You look pale."

She took a deep breath. This was it. It was either now or never that she told the fellowship the truth they deserved. 

"Annawen?" Aragorn asked again.

"No, actually, I'm not well. You see, there is something I haven't been telling you. About my past I mean."

She had the entire fellowship's attention now. _I'm not ready to do this. Maybe Galadriel was wrong._

"Go on," Boromir said, amusement clearly written upon his face.

"Well, maybe I should start from the beginning, a few years ago, before everything happened. I did live in a village that was attacked by orcs. I was taken capture though and sent to Mordor. There, I was kept until called upon. My chance came a few weeks ago when I was told Lord Sauron wished to meet with me and he was to have me do a task for him."  
She paused to be sure she still had their attention. Boromir was looking pleased with himself because he had never really trusted Annawen. Everyone else was either staring at the ground or at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Naturally, I refused at first to even hear what I was being sent to do. But in the end I was led to meet with a servant about my sentence. I was to track the fellowship and when I found you I was to kill the elf that traveled with them. I told them no, that I could never do something like that, but they made me an offer I could not refuse: my freedom. So I agreed to his plan and the next hour later I was outside the Black Gate with a map of your route.

"A few weeks later, I found you, and I believed myself to be home free, but that was not the case. I was told to mutilate myself with this dagger, which I did, to give the appearance that I had been attacked. But I went too far, and you healed my wounds, saving my life. You helped me even though I was out to kill one of your friends, and for that, I owe you my life.

"Then I met Legolas, the one I was to kill. How Sauron thought I was to kill such an innocent creature is beyond me.

"You brought me to Lothlórien and Lady Galadriel told me that I had a choice. I was still confused and she let me see into her mirror. I saw many things: me inside my cell, me on my journey, you guys. Then it showed what would happen if I murdered Legolas; I too would be killed when I returned to Mordor. So I have decided to abandon Sauron and join the fight against him; for I do not wish to meet that end. I have changed my ways. Will you ever be able to trust me?"

At first, everyone was silent. Then Boromir spoke up. "I knew we could not trust you! How can we trust you again if you betrayed us once before?! Answer me, she-elf!"

It was Legolas who defended her. "Tampa! Stop! Can you not see that she has indeed changed her ways? If she was going to kill me she would have done so already; she has had plenty of opportunities."

Boromir huffed and left the fire.

Annawen could not bring herself to meet anyone's gaze; too ashamed of herself. Instead she stared at her ground, intent on studying her feet. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"How do we know that you are not deceiving us once again? We have nothing but your word, and that is not worth much at the moment," Aragorn said.

"I know it will be hard to win your trust again, and things are not looking good for me, but I swear to you, I have changed. I give you my weapons and my word. I wish to defeat Lord Sauron, not aid him," she added.

The fellowship, with the absence of Boromir, thought about this for a moment. Annawen was still confused; she had told the fellowship about her plans to murder Legolas, and he still defended her. Was it possible he felt the same way about her as she did about him? _There must be more to this elf than meets the eye._

Finally, Aragorn broke the silence that hung around the members. "Would the fellowship join me in a quick meeting?" It was more of a command than a question.

Annawen thought she was going to be left by herself but Aragorn quickly changed that. He grasped her by her arm and led her to one of the talons in the trees. Haldir was there, as well as his brother Rúmil and another elf Annawen did not recognize.

"Haldir, would you watch her for about an hour? I need to speak to the fellowship in private," Aragorn said.

Haldir looked as though he had swallowed a lemon. He merely nodded though and rose to his feet to escort Annawen. He quickly wiped the sour look off his face and forced a smile at her, which made her feel uneasy.

Once Aragorn had left, Haldir roughly shoved Annawen into a chair in the corner. "I will not deny that I distrust you. I know you are hiding something of great importance, I see it in your eyes. It will only be a matter of time before they see it."

Annawen could not harbor her resentment towards the elf. "That is what they are discussing, you fool!"

"You will _not_ speak to me in that way! I would sooner wish to be eaten by wargs than baby-sit you. Rúmil, Orophin, watch her for me. I will be back in a few hours time." Haldir left the talon, leaving two very confused brothers and an extremely enraged elf behind.

Annawen screamed out in anger. "I can not stand that egotistical elf!"

Orophin was the first to speak up. "What did you do to make him treat you like that?"

She looked at him closely, testing him. "I did nothing. And you are?"

"My apologies, I am Orophin, brother to Rúmil and Haldir."

"I apologize for our brothers behavior; he has not been in the best of moods these last few days," Rúmil said.

"Why?" Annawen asked, curious.

"Tis not my place to say," he replied.

**A/N**: Who-hoo! Done! I hope you liked it. It wasn't my best but I realized that I had not updated this in a while. Sorry! Well, review me and tell me what you think. Oh, I started a new fic; it's called **Breaking the Habit**. It's a Haldir romance, or will be. Just check it out please. Yes, it starts out a little weirs but that's just how I am.

**Dancingfae**: Thank you for the review. I considered just having everyone be cool with it, but then I thought I'd try and make it more interesting by going this way.

**Gwevyan Baggins:** I hope you liked what she decided. It wasn't that interesting but I felt that I should put more of her background in here.

**Videl-14**: Ooo! Will you e-mail me when you post a story? I'd really like to read them! :)

**Vendea**: Wow! Thanks for the compliment! I really racked my brain for a new plot and this is what came out. Thank you, it is a pan. I'm glad someone agrees.

**Fuzzy Hobbit**: Christy, I'm going to hurt you. It's a pan, not a birdbath. Get over it! I love the BreeGirls, but they're wrong. And yes, I did die when I read the collab; you are so mean to me. :P

**Earwen of Alqualonde**: I'm glad you like it! Oh, it's a basin. OK, I thought it was a pan. But whatever.

**Loopy Lu :P**: I'm glad you also like it. I hope you liked this chapter as well.


	7. He

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I've been busy with so many things (mainly my photography). But I'm updating now, so be happy!

**Disclaimer:** I own Annawen, if that counts for anything. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.

"So…do we accept her once again or leave her?" Aragorn asked seriously. The fellowship was having a meeting about what to do with Annawen in a secluded area of the Wood. "She has promised to aid us in the fight against Sauron."

"But she has deceived us!" Boromir cried. "We put our trust in her and she lied. How can we be sure she is not lying once again?"

"She did lie...once," Legolas commented. "But she was a slave of Sauron, not opening working for him. She was to be granted what she most desired had she carried out this task; and as you can see, she did not."

"Does this mean you accept her?" Aragorn inquired.

"Yes. If she were going to kill me she would have done so by now; she has had plenty of opportunities. And," he paused, "she owes us her life."

Murmurs broke out amongst the fellowship.

"That means nothing!" said Boromir. "A silly pact; it means little to a criminal."

This time, it was Frodo who spoke up. "If indeed she has changed, and is no longer working for Sauron, I see no reason not to accept her once again. And if she owes her life to us, she has become more of a slave to us."

"I believe we need to come to a conclusion soon; it is beginning to darken," Gimli said.

"Who is in favor of allowing Annawen to join us?" Aragorn asked. Everyone, save one, raised their hand. "Boromir? And why do you not accept her?"

"I cannot trust a liar," he spat and stormed off.

_~~*~~_

"And he jumped in?!" Annawen laughed. She was walking through the wood with Rúmil and Orophin who had turned out to be enjoyable company.

"Yes, yes. Haldir never liked spiders," Rúmil and smiled at the fond memory of his brother. "But I never imagined he would jump into the Auduin over one!"

"He sounds like an entertaining elf indeed," Annawen commented.

"Oh yes. At least he was before-" Orophin started but caught himself.

"Before what?" Annawen questioned.

"Nothing. I have no right to talk about it. Please, do not press on about it; it was difficult for Haldir to go through it."

"Alright," Annawen digressed. "Would you show me the fighting grounds? Long has it been since I have wielded a weapon but, might I wager a small bet?"

Rúmil smile at his brother. "Alright; I'll scrimmage with you. If I win, you will be my slave for a day. And if you win?"

"You tell me what has made Haldir so irritable. Fair enough?"

"I accept."

"One problem though; I do not have any weapons with me," she said.

"Ah, Orophin, would you be so kind as to lend your knives to Lady Annawen here?"

_~~*~~_

30 minutes later the three elves were walking away from the training area and back to the talan.

"I cannot believe a girl has beaten me in a duel," Rúmil said incredulously.

Annawen smiled. "Now, wasn't there something you were going to tell me about a certain March warden?"

Rúmil sighed. "If he ever finds out, I pray the Valor has pity and saves me from his wrath. OK, a few centuries ago Haldir was courting this maiden. He name was Aradia, and she was lovely in most everyway. Well, to put it simply, she turned out to be not so lovely. One day, while on a walk, she told him that she had never loved him and that she had been secretly been seeing another for at least 10 years. He was crushed and has remained this way ever since. Are you happy now?"

"I guess. But why-"

"Are you still here?" a cold voice asked from behind them. "I thought one of your companions would have picked you up by now. But then again, why would they want to?"

Annawen looked at the ground and asked, "Why do you hate me?"

"Why? You are a pitiful excuse for an elf and a woman. You have lied and cannot be trusted. Need I go on? For I have many reasons."

Before Annawen had a chance to retort, Legolas emerged from the trail. "There you are! We have been searching for you for close to an hour now."

Haldir scowled and walked off.

"What has gotten into him?" Legolas asked, looking at Rúmil and Orophin.

"He isn't on the best of terms with Lady Annawen," the former replied. Seeing Legolas's questioning look, he added, "Tis a long story I do not wish to repeat."

Legolas just nodded. "Thank you, Rúmil, Orophin, for keeping Annawen company this afternoon. We should be going though."

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Annawen broke the silence. "So what was the decision?"

"We will discuss it with everyone at camp," he replied. "So. Care to tell me why Haldir was shooting daggers at you back there?"

"Honestly, not even I know. Rúmil told me that he was in a poor relationship centuries ago and has been this way ever since. Whither it is true or not, I know not."

"Centuries? I think there is more to the story than any of them are letting on."

_~~*~~_

Annawen felt Boromir's eyes boring into her back. He stood behind her, leaning against a tree with his arms folded across his chest. "So, am I banished or what?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No, we have decided to give you another chance. We may yet need your help in this war against Sauron."

"Really? You mean you aren't going to kill me?" Annawen had been expecting the worst. "I really don't know what to say. Thank you. And I swear to you, to help you in any way possible to defeat Lord Sauron."

"You should be thanking Legolas that you are still here," Gimli said.

Annawen turned to look at him. _"I could have killed him and he stood up for me?" _

"We should get some rest," Legolas told them. "It has been a long day."

_~~*~~_

_"I know where you are," _a deep voice rang in her mind. _"You have failed me. So sleep while you still can…"_

"No! No, you do not know where I am! And there is nothing you can do to me," she responded.

_"Oh, but I do know. And it is not _I_ who would harm you, but rather my followers."_

"Stop it! No! You lie!" she screamed.

Legolas was shaking her awake. "Lady Annawen? Wake up, you are dreaming."

She slowly came to her senses and stopped screaming. She was breathing hard still and shaking with fright.

"What happened?" Legolas asked her.

"He knows where I am. He is hunting me," she replied.

"Who? Who is hunting you?"

She pointed a finger in the direction of Mordor. "He."

**A/N**: Whoa! Creepy! I even freaked myself out on this one! Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy. Well, I hope this chapter was OK. Don't forget to review or my pet dragon, Bob, will have to hunt you down! (Don't worry, he's friendly)


	8. A Very Sorry Author

Hey people, 

You know, I wish I had a good excuse as to why I haven't updated; but quite frankly, I don't have one. I've just kinda been lazy and I've had a lot of things on my mind. So I'm here just to let you know that, yes, I'm still alive. And the next chapter should be up soon. This time, I promise.

-Tap-dancing Hobbit


End file.
